The Sealed Saiyan Arc One: A Prelude to Battle
by SSJ1Gohan
Summary: Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt OR Naruto/Shippuden OR Fullmetal Alchemist (2003, Manga, Brotherhood), or Sword Art Online. These are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V., and their original creators. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J. K. Rowling. Multi-x-over
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden are not owned by me. They are owned by their creators Akira Toriyama (DBZ), and Masashi Kishimoto, as well as Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji T.V.**

Darkness started to cover me as I ran. I could hear them from a far. Some flying, others running.

I felt a burst of energy start to make its way towards me, and I jumped to the side.

I swallowed back the pain as blood poured from my left arm, that had been scared not that long ago.

"Come out brat!" shouted a rough, angry voice, "Accept your fate!"

I ducked back, hiding behind large bush. I heard some people landing, their feet squishing against the damp dirt, and the sound of some snapping twigs echoed throughout the forest.

_Crap!_ I thought. Taking out Vegeta would've been easy to do silently, but now they're all here!

I sighed, _Guess it's time for plan B._

I pulled out an orange capsule from my pocket, and clicked a button on the side, making a small click that was as silent as a mouse, but now felt loud as an explosion.

I pressed the top and tossed it, no smoke or sound, but a box slowly appeared in front of me.

Once it fully appeared I opened it and shouted, "Arise Shenron!" The sky grew darker, and lightning rumbled. I could hear the other groups shuffling and tossed several small blasts in their direction, hearing several screams of pain.

Finally, a bright golden light came from the box, and burst out, shooting to the dark sky, and illuminating the forest.

"You brat!" shouted Vegeta, and several grumblings from others were heard as well.

I turned my head towards the sky again, and now saw a green dragon who roared, "Tell me your wish! But beware, for it will come true!"

I quickly replied, "Please send me somewhere else! Anywhere!"

Shenron paused for a moment, before his red eyes glowed, and he roared, "Your wish is granted!"

I was illuminated by a light, and I started to fade, but a sudden blast was shot at Shenron, causing him to roar in pain, and I looked in shock before falling in immense pain, but luckily completing the wish. And it was just my luck that I landed on the back of a certain nine tailed fox about to be sealed.

**This is the only chapter from Gohan's P.O.V., please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden are not owned by me. They are owned by their creators Akira Toriyama (DBZ), and Masashi Kishimoto, as well as Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji T.V.**

_12 years later..._

Gohan dropped down in front of a cage, still eleven years old, and shouted, "Kyuubi! Something is going on outside!"

A large orange fox face emerged behind the cage, a grin of it's face, and it said, "Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

Gohan just grumbled at the sarcasm and replied, "But this is my chance to get out of here! You need to give more than the usual amount of power to the girl!"

Kyuubi just snarled at Gohan and said, "Is it Akatsuki, Uchiha, or Shinobi?"

"I think it's a Leaf shinobi," Gohan replied, looking up, "I couldn't see their forehead."

Kyuubi laughed at that and snorted (if you can call it that), "A leaf? Never expected that. Maybe a Sound or an Uchiha but never a Leaf!"

Gohan just growled, and said, "Send her as much power as it takes to get out of here! Just try not to hurt her!"

Kyuubi chuckled and red chakra came out from him in waves, while Gohan got in a meditave stance, his body starting to fade into blue enery that followed Kyuubi's red chakra.

Gohan was now more like a foggy mirror, but still straining to focus himself into blue energy, until suddenly, his eyes opened, "Kyuubi! I found the opening!"

Kyuubi chuckled, chakra still coming from him, and said, "Finally, I can be rid of you!"

Gohan, who was almost gone, said, "You don't mean that!"

Kyuubi grinned and replied, "See you kid!"

Gohan who was now almost completly gone shouted, "Bye Kitty!" And dissapeared into blue energy.

"Damn brat," Kyuubi grinned.

**As you can tell, nothing has changed, but I did put the disclaimer in. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden are not owned by me. They are owned by their creators Akira Toriyama (DBZ), and Masashi Kishimoto, as well as Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji T.V.**

Gohan fell to the ground, landing in clean water for the first time in weeks. The red chakra still seemed to be around him, morphing a bit.

_Ouch,_ Gohan thought as dipped deeper into the water. There were some bruises from his rushed exit, but all in all he was okay. Until he saw a giant chakra red fox.

_Damn, _Gohan thought, _Am I still in the seal?_

He didn't figure that last thought out as he succumbed to sleep, the waves of the battle above making the water push him towards land.

What he didn't notice was three symmetrical whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

* * *

TIME SKIP

Gohan awoke just in time to see two teens about to attack each other with some sort of chakra based ninjutsu.

When they both jumped, their attacks ready, Gohan shot up, and used his ki to send a wave of ki, made to push people apart.

The two teens immediately felt the effect, both falling onto hard rocks that surrounded the waterfall.

Gohan drowsily looked up. The waterfall area was destroyed. The statues he recognized as Madara Uchiha, and the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju. It was called the "Valley of the End," which seemed correct, as the two teens looked to end each others lives.

He looked at the one in orange clothing. It was a girl covered in red chakra, hair in pigtails. She wore blue sandals, and was covered in cuts and bruises, and Gohan was pretty sure her left arm was broken.

The other had a black tatoo(?) across his nose, and grey skin. His eyes were black, with the exception of a red center, inside the red was commas(?!) and a black pupil. He also had strange hand wings.

_Uchiha, _Gohan mentally growled.

Gohan jumped over to the Uchiha, who was struggling to get up, and picked him up by the collar. Their eyes were locked, but the not before the Uchiha spat on him.

Gohan punched the Uchiha in the stomach, knocking him out. Gohan draped him over his shoulder, and jumped to the girl, her red chakra gone.

_Naruko, _he thought with a smile as she slept. He picked her up, and added her on to his shoulder, the Uchiha having lost his hand wings.

"Sas...Sasuke," the girl breathed out.

_Is that his name? _Gohan thought, before noticing it was raining.

Gohan sensed a good energy coming towards the area, and decided to check it out, hopping into the trees, jumping on each branch as he went.

* * *

_Is that Sasuke? _Kakashi thought as he heard the sound of shoes clacking on branches, _No. They both wore sandals. So... could it be another? Orochimaru?_

Kakashi sweat a bit at the thought, and waited for the other person to get here. And he was surprised.

Landing on a branch in front of him was a young boy, with black hair that went to his ankles. He was a bit tired, and had two familiar ninjas draped on his shoulder.

_Who is that? _Kakashi thought surprised. He knew that Sasuke and Naruko wouldn't have tired each other out by now, even with the curse seal and Nine-Tails. This boy had some serious power in order to knock out not one, but both of his students!

"Are you the one responsible for these two Genin?" Gohan said slowly, "Kakashi."

_How does_ Kakashi thought, but was interrupted by the boy.

"How do I know you?" Gohan mock asked, "Well, Naruko's mind is a bit cluttered, but you stuck out like a sore thumb."

"What did you do to them!" Kakashi shouted.

Gohan, surprised, asked, "Did what? Oh, the memory thing. Well, the Kyuubi wasn't the only thing sealed that night."

Kakashi nearly feel off the tree. _This _was surprising.

**This took a while, but I was re-watching the battle (it was a winner from the start). Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The large group had arrived at the village, Naruko being taken to her ward, while Sasuke was kept under locks, tied to the bed, and his chakra sealed. And Gohan?

"Who are you?" Ibiki Morino asked Gohan, who sat in front of him. To Ibiki's left was Inoichi Yamanaka, who was in a meditave stance for a mind reading jutsu.

"Son Gohan," Gohan replied a bit uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be?

"What village did you reside in," Ibiki asked, a bit tense.

"I haven't really lived anywhere for a long time," Gohan replied, shrugging.

"Have you ever resided in a village?" Ibiki continued.

"No," Gohan said, "But I did live on Mt. Poazu."

"Mount Poazu?" Ibiki said blankly.

"Yes," Gohan said.

Ibiki sighed, and shot out another question, "What clan are you from?"

Gohan thought for a second, but came up with the perfect lie, "The Son clan."

Ibiki just raised an eyebrow and said, "Never heard of it."

"They're not well-known," Gohan said sheepishly, "But we have our special techniques!"

Ibiki wasn't really surprised by the technique part. Every clan had a special technique, "My friend here, Inoichi, is going to look through your mind to see if you are lying. Understood." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yep!" Gohan chirped, and face Inoichi, who said, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" And with that, Inoichi entered Gohan's mind.

* * *

About two hours later, Inoichi opened his eyes wide, in what looked like shock and anger, while Gohan was stotic, his happy demeanour gone.

Inoichi stood up, and walked towards Gohan, who didn't notice him. Inoichi kneeled in front of him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Inoichi then stood and motioned for Ibiki to leave as to discuss the memories of Gohan. But when they closed the door, two tears streaked down Gohan's cheeks, cutting across his new whisker marks.

The memories they had seen were too horrible to relive.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean "green bug-man"!" Ibiki shouted, "That's something out of a child's imagination!"

Inoichi just sat in his chair looking down. The room was dark, the only light coming from an open door.

"It was too real to be some nightmare," Inoichi said softly, "But there were worse things after that."

Ibiki calmed, and asked, "What else?"

Inoichi looked up, and said, "You remember the black mist stuff in his memories? Imagine that being unleashed again."

* * *

Tsunade looked at the mission report from the Sasuke retrieval Mission. Most of it was from Shikamaru, but the last paragraph had been done by Kakashi, which was a bit surprising.

The report was all the attacks from the Sound Four and how they were defeated (Shikamaru), while the last bit was how Sasuke and Naruko nearly killed themselves, and a boy, about their age, defeating them both.

This was shocking, as Sasuke was using some other form of his curse (as described by Gohan), and Naruko was using two-tails of the Kyuubi.

How had a boy, defeated the power of Orochimaru's Curse Seal with a Sharigan, and two-tails of the Kyuubi's power.

Maybe Tsunade had drunk too much Sake.

* * *

Gohan had been freed from his interrogation not too long ago, but had decided to watch over his jailer along with an intelligent boy named Shikamaru Nara. The Nara had kept tossing uneasy glances at Gohan since he had suddenly appeared in the village today, but stopped since he looked like he had no intention other than to watch Naruko heal.

When Nara left, so did Gohan since he couldn't just sit here all day. He jumped out the window when Shikamaru left, and made his way to the forest to get something to eat.

* * *

"What?!" Tsunade gasped at the two main members of the Konoha interrogation Forces. This was more of a nightmare then an actually happening.

"Yes," Ibiki said, while Inoichi just seemed to look into space, "That is what Inoichi saw."

Tsunade just looked down at her desk for a while, before gulping down the rest of her Sake.

"Tsunade," Ibiki said, "Orochimaru will probably return for Sasuke. Shouldn't we prepare for this? The village is more important than the boy."

Tsunade looked down for a few more second before smirking, "Let Kakashi fight him. We should see his power."

**Review! And sorry if some characters are OOC! I just finished rewatching the last bit of Sasuke vs. Naruto (End of Tears).**


	5. Chapter 5: Backstory

_Cell. For the people of Song Gohan's Earth, that was a name that scared anyone to the very core of their being. Everyone thought that after the Cell Games the terror would end. That no other monster or villain would bring terror upon their planet. But they were wrong. Oh so wrong._

_Dr. Gero had many labs scattered throughout the Earth, the only one that was actually known of had his androids, and the being Cell. The Z-Fighters never thought of their being more labs for Dr. Gero's plans to revive Red Ribbon. _

_Majority of the others held plans that would never work, but one of his bugs had brought back an, ah, let's say "interesting" sample._

_During the time when Goku was on Yardat, Garlic Jr. had released the Black Water Mist onto the Earth. The samples collected from the air were small traces, but while Kami's Lookout was being battled on, the bug had taken a large sample of the left over mist._

_Thus, Gero remade the sample many times before perfecting it into the perfect weapon. When Cell would exit the lab, he was to go straight to the other labratory and take the sample, before absorbing the Androids. The mist was activated after any death that would happen. So, when Gohan killed Cell, the mist was slowly released._

_Exactly two months later, the tables had been turned on Gohan._

* * *

_Gohan hopped out of the water, and shook off the liquid. He grinned before grabbing his Gi and taking off above the forests. The forests were dense, and hard to travel through, but, at the edge of the mountain area, there lay a small house, fit for a small family._

_Gohan landed on the path of his house's garden and shouted, "I'm home!"_

_There was no reply, which worried Gohan a bit, but his mom had been looking sick for a while so he shook off the suspicions. _

_Entering the house, it was dark, some sunlight glinting off the photos, catching Gohan's eyes. On their mantle was a pool of blood dripping down, and a shattered frame. The photo that was once in there had been the one of himself, as a toddler. There was a bloody X over his face in the photo._

_"Mom!" Gohan shouted._

_Gohan extended his senses, and felt an evil energy in the bathroom. Gohan gathered a ki blast in his hand, and creeped towards the bathroom, careful not to make a sound._

_When Gohan reached the bathroom door, he slowly grabbed the handel, and turned, making a small 'click.' There was some shuffling behind the door, and suddenly, a body smashed through the wooden entrance, blood splattering on Gohan's face._

_Gohan took a look at the bloody body that matched the ki he felt, and slowly whispered, "M...Mom?"_

* * *

_Two years later, Gohan was now running through Capsule Corp. ducking through rubble, and occasionaly sending ki blasts behind him, which usually got a scream from a distance away._

_Gohan eventually made it to a large metal door, and ran through it, caving it in as bits of concrete fell from above._

_The room he entered was dark, with the exception of a glowing box that was on a table twelve feet in front of him. He ran to the table, and tapped a button on the box, turning it into a Capsule._

_Gohan fell to the ground, Capsule in his hands, and started to breathe heavily, until a rough voice shouted, "Come out, brat!"_

_"Vegeta," Gohan whispered, and blasted a hole through the roof above him, and flew out of the building, only to be surronded by the Black Water Z-Fighters._

_Yamcha growled, baring his sharp teeth, while Tein and Krillin smirked at him. Vegeta was laughing, his new purple eyes glowing, and said, "There's no escape now."_

_Gohan gave a weak smirk, before blasting Tein through the stomach, blood falling on the purple eyed citizens below, and dashed through the opening, making his way towards a deep forest._

* * *

_A few days after Gohan left_

_"Android 21 activated," a computer voice said, and a small hand gripped his metal casket. The hand was turquoise in colour, and there was a purple cloak covering the wrist. The rest of the body emerged to reveal a small, blue, creature that would remind you of a Namekian wearing a light purple cloak._

_"So," the cloaked being said, "I'm back."_

_Garlic Jr. grinned as the computer said, "Welcome back Garlic Jr.. Would you like me to activate the others?"_

_"No, those savages will come back in due time," Garlic Jr. said waving a small hand at the computer, "But I have a certain, boy, to kill."_

_Garlic Jr. grinned, and left the room, ready to command his new Black Water minions. Life was perfect._

**There. Here's the back story to what happened, and why didn't anyone think of Gero creating a Garlic Jr. android, or copy the Black Water Mist? The Black Water Mist was everywhere! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CHAPTER! The one day poll has ended and the winner is... A New Universe Comes into play!**

**Okay, the universe won't come in until after 1 or 2 chapters, but there the universe I want to put in is not as famous as Naruto or DBZ, but is just as good.**

**And onto the story!**

* * *

Garlic Jr. sighed as he tapped his fingers on his throne. You just couldn't get anything you wanted at the snap of your fingers, eh?

Well, this is what Garlic Jr. wished would work. He should at least get something for an eternity of pain, and then being remodeled into an android. The Dead Zone was still haunting him to this day.

A rough voice soon interrupted his thoughts, "Master Garlic! Krillin reporting, there has been no sign of Gohan anywhere!"

Garlic Jr. snarled, and tossed a ki blast at the shrimp, burning a hole through his leg, but he did not scream, only his purple eyes glowed, and Garlic Jr. shouted, "Well find him you imbecile! I can't have my revenge without the boy!"

Krillin stepped back up as if there was no pain in his destroyed leg, and replied, "Yes sir!"

"And fix that leg of yours while you're at it," Garlic Jr. said, staring at the hole through Krillin's left leg.

"Yes Garlic Jr.!" Krillin shouted one last time before leaving.

Garlic stared at the fool, and rubbed his forehead in anger. Things were getting too complicated. He knew the boy had disappeared , but the dragon can't send anyone outside of it's limits! Right?

Garlic Jr. nearly screamed in anger, and blasted a hole through the tiled floor. He laughed at this. Kami's Lookout was now his. This was no longer a sacred place for those deemed worth. No, this was a hell for all who come.

Garlic Jr. laughed one last time before looking at the dragon statue on the table to his left. If worst comes to worse, they can just wish that they were where Gohan is.

_I'll find you Gohan,_ Garlic Jr. thought, a dark smirk playing on his lips, _And hell will sound like a paradise when I'm done with you._

* * *

Other Universe

A short blond haired boy laid in a pool of blood that stretched on for miles. Among the pool (or ocean) there were statues, marble pieces, artifacts even. It was like a whole ancient city was destroyed in there.

The boy wore a black jacket and black pants. His gold-blond hair was in a braid, and he wore two white gloves.

He suddenly started gasping a bit, his breath short, and sat up.

"Where am I?" he said, drowsy, and raised a hand to his mouth, but gasped at the taste, "Blood?"

He stood and looked around. He saw lamps, fences, and parts of a statue, his eyes were wide, showing off his golden eyes.

"What is this place? Al!?" he shouted, his voice echoing, "Hey!" Echo, "Is anybody out there?!"

He started taking deep breaths, looking at the endless void of darkness and blood ahead, and around him, "WHERE IN THE HELL AM I!" he shouted, hoping to get a response. He was in a grim situation.

* * *

_Time: A few days after the sealing of the Kyuubi_

_Place: Naruko's Stomach_

_Gohan gasped for air as he sat up. He looked to his left arm, which was broken the last time he checked, and smirked at it now. It was fully healed, aside from a bruise, but was perfectly good for fights._

_Then, he looked around. He was in a tiled area, that seemed endless, a large cage behind him. _

_A dark chuckle was heard in the cage, and an orange fox like being came out from the darkness, "Finally up, human."_

_Gohan looked at Kyuubi for a second, before asking, "Are you a giant fox, or a giant orange cat?"_

_Kyuubi growled, "I will kill you, you worthless trash."_

_Gohan looked at the creature, and scanned it's energy. The energy for Gohan, was foreign, though some felt like ki, or a mixture. Kyuubi's energy showed immense hatred, more than Nappa had when he getting beaten up by Goku._

_Gohan smirked when he found out what the hatred was targeted at, and asked, "You hate humans, don't you?"_

_Kyuubi growled, and said, "You must have been smart to figure that out!"_

_"Why?" Gohan stated._

_Kyuubi almost snorted, and said, "Human's are weak, and rely on another's power to win their battles. This is like a law for all those ninjas."_

_"Ninjas?" Gohan asked._

_Kyuubi turned, and left after the stupid question, but heard Gohan shout, "Bye kitty!"_

_Kyuubi growled again. He was really going to kill that boy when he had the chance._

* * *

_"Do you even like anyone?" Gohan asked, "You remind me of one of my 'friends'."_

_Kyuubi just said, "One man. Just one human, who had basically created me."_

_"Created you?" Gohan asked, "How?"_

_Kyuubi sighed, this brat was annoying, "I was separated from another."_

_Kyuubi fled into the darkness of his shelter. Who knew five months with a strange boy could easily change him?_

* * *

_"So, we're just sealed inside of a little girl?" Gohan said._

_"Yes," Kyuubi sighed, "She'll probably rely on our power too much, too the point where we're free from the seal." Kyuubi laughed at the thought, but it didn't feel as sinister._

_"But, what'll happen if the seal breaks?" Gohan asked._

_"She dies," Kyuubi replied, laughing a bit._

_"But," Gohan started, "She's just a little girl!"_

_"She'll deserve it!" Kyuubi snarled, "It's OUR power, not hers!"_

_"But that is cruel!" Gohan shouted in return, equal angst dripping from his voice, "Why kill her!"_

_"Because humans are weak!" Kyuubi shouted._

_Gohan snarled, and left into the endless abyss, his feet squishing against the water._

_The endless abyss seemed like a nice place to relax._

* * *

_"No," Kyuubi sighed, "This isn't the right time. We need a bigger opening."_

_Gohan stopped looking at the fight going on outside, between some guy named Mizuki and Naruko, and got out of his meditative stance._

_"We should be free," Gohan whispered._

_"No," Kyuubi replied, "After all I've done, you should. There's no going back from my path."_

_"But you've change!" Gohan shouted, his hair turning gold for a second, "Why can't anyone see that!"_

_"Because human's can't face the truth, and reject it!" Kyuubi snarled, "It's all thanks to the Uchiha clan that this happened!"_

_Gohan stared up for a second, before facing the Kuubi saying, "I swear Kyuubi. I swear on my life that I will free you, and kill Madara Uchiha. I owe you that."_

_Kyuubi smirked at the thought, and replied, "When you get out, save some of Madara for me. I think his flesh would be a good meal."_

_Gohan smirked, and sat on the wet ground against the wall, falling asleep. _

_Gohan would never break a promise. Never._

**Review! And guess which universe I picked!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Android 40. Reactivated," a computer system said, as steam poured into the room, and red eyes glowed through the gray haze. It would be hard for a normal person to even see those eyes in the mist, but these weren't even people.

"61 more specimens to be released. Would you like to run program 42?" the computer asked.

There was a 'tch' coming from behind a throne, before a slightly child-like voice replied, "Remind me after specimen 98 is released."

As that was said, the mist had already cleared, and revealed a short being with pale skin. There were purple gems embedded in his arms, head, and stomach. Android 40 asked, "I'm in one piece once more?" Then his voice turned into a snake-like hiss, "Perfect."

"Ah," Garlic Jr. asked from behind his throne, "Seems the Doctor left your memories intact. This will work into my favor as well." Garlic Jr. smirked darkly, "How's it going over there?" he shouted to an area on the other side of Kami's Lookout.

"Nicely," An older voice said, though it sounded similar to Garlic Jr., "What about you?"

Garlic Jr. nearly grinned. Kami had failed. He had lost the battle, "It's going perfect, father."

On the other side of Kami's Lookout, a man that looked like Garlic Jr. but taller laughed, surronded by thousand of metal caskets, each labelled with the word 'Android' and then a number. This wasn't an army. This was the new Makyan Empire.

* * *

A purple haired youth flew across dark skies, an angry expression etched onto his face as the wind blew through his hair.

Damn. Damn! DAMMIT! he thought. Below him, piles of bodies were scattered, each with a sick, twisted look on their faces, bloody holes through their bodies, How did he do it! He's Fucking INSANE! I'll KILL HIM!

He flinched a bit at the last part as he remembered. He was dead. Everyone was dead, but him.

Got to find it. Gotta find it, he thought, his blue eyes glinting with anger. This should have ended when Cell had died. This should have been the start of an era of peace, a revolution for mankind. The dawn of new age. But no. Nothing ends that simply. You can't just cut the top of a weed off. You have to burn the roots, and kill every last bit of it.

His thoughts of anger were interrupted by the beeping of a device tied to his arm, a group of blue dots on it flashing.

He stared in horror at the large group, which started getting larger by the second, the blue dots over taking the screen.

"How..?!" he shouted, "No! Why there! We could have only passed fifty times over!"

He looked at the watch again, and in large yellow letters were the words. **439 Mountain Area.**

A blue dot flashed away oddly, and a familiar voice behind him hissed, "Trunks..."

* * *

"TREZA!" a male voice shouted from behind a pile of rubble, "Get outta the way!"

A large blue beam blasted through the rubble, going straight through the building itself, shaking the foundation. The man who did this had black hair and eyes. He had pine tree shaped hair, and a scar across his left cheek. His skin was tan, and he held the stance of a warrior in his black spandex pants, and green strap on armor.

A young woman, about twenty-five or so popped out from behind a wall, and shouted, "BAKA! You could've collapsed the whole building!"

Bardock smirked and said, "Well Gin... Treza, maybe you should man-up and just listen."

The woman had black hair that was tied back into a spiky ponytail (kid Gohan style) and wore blue armor with gold shoulder pads. There was a blue spandex suit covering her arms and legs.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl!" Treza shouted a Bardock, who slid his right foot into hers, causing her to topple, until Bardock grabbed her, and slumped her over his shoulder.

"Come on," Bardock grinned, as a ball of energy charged in his hands, "We gotta go before this place goes up in flames!"

"What do you mean?" Treza asked, "Don't you dare, you motherfu-"

"TOO LATE!" Bardock shouted and the energy was released, destroying majority of the building, the tower bursting in flames, "Got what we needed, and no turning back!"

He flew out with Treza shouting, "YOU BAKA!"

"You know, you're not muck of a Saiyan are you?" Bardock said a while after, "Because any Saiyan would've loved that blast!"

Treza just sighed and slumped on Bardock's shoulder.

* * *

Two long purple fingers tapped the arms of a large throne, and a yawn was heard, "What was that?"

A gruff male voice replied, "One of yours has entered my universe, and an empire plans on taking it over! Some form of action should take place!"

A soft chuckle came, and the first voice said, "Maybe Sage. You know, try lightning up, I mean what's the worse that could happen? Going right now would ruin the fun!"

"There could be a new God among them," Sage said, smirking.

Sage wore a shirt made of fishnet, and had black gloves. His pants wore black with kunai on them. On top of his fishnet shirt was a black jacket with an eye with ten tails on it on the back.

"Or is this going to be a waste of time?" the first voice said once more, "I mean, the others have tried stuff like this before. Remember that Bardock character? Apparently seeing the future was a technique from Shinigami's universe. Tried to destroy mine. The only trustworthy one is Truth."

Sage smirked. Shinigami's plan was failure from the start, since he was weaker than the purple god by far.

"Fine then," Sage said running a hand through his black hair, "You need to learn to trust people more Bills."

Bills smirked, "And you need to keep your universe in check Six Paths."

Sage just smirked, and left the castle that was Bill's home. The battle was nigh.

**Finished! Sorry I was gone for a while, but I'm back! See ya later!**


	8. Interlude: Bills and Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (original and Shippuden) DB/Z/GT, or FMA. This is a fanfic for a reason.**

Brown boots clacked against the floor of an endless void of white space, the area seeming endless. There was no sign of life besides the tall Egyptian cat being walking against the invisible floor.

_Sage is trying to kill me, that much is obvious, _Bills thought with no emotion, _The others wish to do so as well. This may give me an upper hand if a war broke out. It has to be done._

Bills looked up, his eyes half closed, before he said, "Truth! Come out! I have a proposition for you!"

Suddenly, the area started to morph, but Bills didn't show any sign of surprise on his purple face. A large gray door appeared behind him, and a shadow-like being entered into existance. The shadow being looked like the body of Bills, but more of a blank canvas with only a mouth showing.

"Hello Bills," Truth said, a large creepy grin of his blank face, "What brings you here today?"

Bills sighed, and answered, "You know as well as I do. The others want to kill me, so I have come..." he stuttered a bit as this was the first time he asked for this, "Help."

Truth grinned, and said, "You know my rules. What do you plan of sacrificing?"

Bills pointed to his large left ear and said, "Is this enough?"

"No," Truth smirked, "How about your arm?"

Bills swallowed, but shakily said, "Y-yes."

The door behind him opened, and long black hands reached out to take him, and Bills made no move to stop them, and he was pulled through the gateway.

Truth laughed a bit at the other Gods pain from behind the gateway, as endless knowledge was poured into his brain. Finally, after a long time, he re-appeared outside the gateway, his arm now a bleeding stub, and Truth with a new purple arm.

"There," Bills said, and blood dripped from his arm, "Send me some of your people when I ask for it, help will be needed when war breaks out."

Truth grinned and replied, "I have the perfect people in mind! In fact, one of them has been through the portal already."

Bills smirked, and said, "Thank you Truth." Bills walked away from the shadow being a large grin on his face.

When he left, Truth said, "I knew this would happen. And I hope that Bills actually wins this battle. I don't want to lose his right arm, now do I?"

His laughter continued for a long time as Bills continued towards the exit. This was going to be fun.

**This is just a short chapter about Bills and Truth. Also, there are twelve universes in the DBZ story. Only six will be mentioned (including Naruto, Dbz FMA). Two are from games, one is from a seven book series. SSJ1Gohan out!**


	9. Chapter 8

Gohan chuckled at the silver haired man, who was reading an, _interesting, _novel. Gohan had heard of the Icha-Icha series from Naruko's memories, and he couldn't help but laugh when she first met the author of it.

Now that he thought of it, Naruko's memories were not really funny until she had turned ten. Before that, they were just plain depressing, especially when she was around six, when she first entered the academy. People hated her for trying to become a ninja, and the attacks on her, and raids on her apartment became a daily ritual for the citizens.

_Pigs, _Gohan thought as he remembered the attacks, _Pathetic people. The Kyuubi was right about those ones._

As Gohan kept o thinking of Naruko's horrible childhood, he caught the attention of a certain silver-haired Jonin.

_Him? _Kakashi thought as he looked up from his book, _What's got him angry?_

His thought was true, as the boy's face had a look of angst, which made Kakashi wonder about why he had glared at the citizens when he netered the village.

_He showed a lot of angst towards the villagers, and held Naruko closer whenever a citizen looked at her, _Kakashi pondered as he continued to stare Gohan down, _Does he know about her Jinchuriki status? But... how..?_

Gohan left the park, and decided to walk through the village to calm his nerves. It had been a long day.

* * *

_"Whore demon!" spat one man who held a bat, and he kicked a girl that was at his feet._

_"Kyuubi bitch!" shouted another, a knife glinting from his back pocket._

_Meanwhile, in the center of the assault was a six-year old girl with blonde hair, blood and tears staining her body. The girl opened her eyes for a second, and slowly threw up on a citizens feet._

_The citizen in question scowled at the girl, and shouted, "You fucker!" and kicked her arm, and an audible snap was heard, echoing through the streets._

_Meanwhile, inside the girl's mind was a boy watching the situation with anger._

_"What the hell are they doing!" Gohan shouted, "At this rate, they'll kill her! Kyuubi's chakra won't be fast enough!"_

_Gohan exited her mind, returning to the sewer like room, and stared up at a piece of paper on the doorway of a large cage._

_"Hope this works," Gohan mumbled and shot some of his Saiyan power at the seal, which caused a reaction to Naruko, which surprised even Gohan and Kyuubi._

_Her body had started to glow, which the villiagers didn't notice until the glow started to illuminate the entire street._

_"What the hell..." one man mumbled as the blue energy started to slowly flash between red and blue. A couple villagers chickened out and ran from the flashing girl, while others were mesromised by the flashing. _

_When the flashing started to go faster than one could track, a dual yell was heard from her. One of a boy's, and Naruko's own voice. The energy then exploded, pushing the villagers into buildings, while other buildings collapsed._

_Naruko went out cold after the blast, and collapsed in her own blood. Moments later, the Sandaime Hokage and ANBU would come onto the scene, and the villagers would be charged for attempted murder. Though the Sandaime did wonder though, how the young girl was able to handal the power that could destroy two streets._

* * *

_"So," Sandaime murmered, "How long has this been going on?"_

_In front of the Sandaime was a masked ANBU kneeling before him wearing a dog mask, and the ANBU said, "From what I know, the citizen attempted this twelve times, I only noticed tonight."_

_"But how long has it been known?" Sandaime asked._

_"Since it started is my prediction," the ANBU replied, "I only found out because Weasel had heard some screams coming from the apartment."_

_Sandaime rubbed his forehead and said, "Thank you Dog. Please, make sure no one tries to... rape, your Sensei's daughter again. And take her here before you leave. I should seal those memories away."_

_Dog nodded and left the Hokage's office, and the Sandaime prepared to start a handsign. No child should have to bear this._

* * *

_"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves," Kakashi said. Team 7 was on a balcony, with Kakashi sitting on the edge._

_"Like what?" Sakura asked._

_"...You know. The usual. Your favorite thing...What you dislike most," Kakashi explained, "Dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that."_

_"How about we hear yours first," Naruko smirked._

_"That's right..." Sakura started, "After all, you're a complete stranger to us... a mystery."_

_"Oh...Me?" Kakashi said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business...But anyway, I have lots of hobbies..."_

_"He said a lot..." Sakura said, "But all we really learned was his name..."_

_"Now it's your turn, starting with you on the right," Kakashi said, his comment directed to Naruko._

_Naruko was wearing a Gi- unfamiliar to ninjas- that was dark purple in colour, and a white belt and scarf matched it. Her change in clothing had surprised people, but they got over it._

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruko!" Naruko said, a large grin on her face, "My likes are Ramen, and lizards!" She didn't know why she liked lizards. They just felt familiar ever since she was six when she woke up in a hospital half-dead, "What I hate is the wait for Instant-Ramen and studying." She growled out the last word as if it were venom, "My dream is to one day become the first Kunoichi to become a Hokage!"_

Interesting, _Kakashi thought._

_"My hobbies are Practical Jokes and training," Naruko finished._

_Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. That was interesting. "Next," Kakashi said, and the brooding heir started his speech. Strange group he had. Sort of reminded him of Team Minato._

* * *

"Who are you?" Naruko asked the unknown yet familiar long-haired boy- and long hair was an understatement- , "I never met you before, but you look a bit like a girl. And you have whisker marks too!"

Gohan nodded, and asked, "How's the Kyuubi doing?"

Naruko looked shocked when he said that, how had he known about the Kyuubi? But she regained her composure and said, "I'm sure that overgrown cat is still angry as always."

Gohan laughed a bit and replied, "Oh yeah, how do I look like a girl?"

"Well..." Naruko started, "For one, you have long hair, longer than Ino's! And two, you're really short, and your skin isn't rough like Sasuke's."

Gohan blushed and said, "I'm eleven." **(In the manga, Gohan was nine when he defeated Cell, and if you add on the two year time skip from this, he is eleven. And look at Goku. He looked like he was ten until he was eighteen). **

Naruko rubbed her head and said, "Well maybe you should get a hair cut?"

Gohan grabbed some of his hair and said, "Why? I like my hair."

"It looks like you took a knife to it," Naruko said, "I mean look. It all spiky and greasy, and uneven cuts everywhere!"

_When did you become a hair expert? _Gohan thought.

"Who are you though?" Naruko squinted at Gohan.

Gohan chuckled and replied, "Well, my names Gohan, and I'm half the reason you're not dead yet," then Gohan joked, "And maybe you should clean up your stomach a bit. It was pretty dirty for me and the Kyuubi."

**That was pretty long (for me). Review, and don't flame. Also, the last flashback was taken from the manga, but Naruko's was changed a bit. And if you haven't noticed, it changed because Gohan's personality helped make hers (the lizard thing, with Namekians being like lizards).**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


	10. Chapter 9

A tall young man walked down a hallway lined with various cages that held what looked like humans. The man wore strange clothing and a forehead protector with the Sound symbol on it.

_So,_ he thought, his glasses glinting from the light coming from above, _he hasn't arrived yet. Orochimaru-Sama will not be pleased._

He walked through the pair of doors at the end of the hallway, and entered a throne room, only one man inside. The man had long black hair and pale skin. His slightly orange with slit like pupils. His features were more snake-like than human, and sometimes, his long tongue would come out from time to time, and stretched like a snakes. His choice of clothing was also strange, especially the purple bow-like thing on his back.

"So," Orochimaru asked, "Where is Sasuke-Kun?"

Kabuto bowed and replied, "It seems that Sasuke-Kun and the Sound Four have not arrived, though the Sound Four is probably dead."

Orochimaru showed no surprise, but on the inside he was raging at the fact his new body had not yet arrived.

"You can leave now, Kabuto-Kun," Orochimaru hissed, his eyes closed.

Kabuto bowed and replied, "Thank you Orochimaru-Sama," and with that he left.

Orochimaru sighed in anger, and left to his thoughts. Things were not going well.

* * *

"It seems our old friend Orochimaru didn't get the Sharigan," A voice chuckled in the dark cave, then looked at a glowing pair of red eyes, "Is that true Itachi?"

Itachi did not respond, but a ghost of a smirk was on his lips, that you could see, even in this darkness.

"Don't be impatiant," another man said, "We'll deal with our old friend Orochimaru in time. We only have three years in which to prepare. We all know what to do to be ready right?"

This gained numerous chuckles from the large cloacked group, and another man hissed, "What about the boy that could defeat both the Uchiha and the Jinchuriki?"

Another voice rasped out, "Do not worry. Just remember what we seek. Everything, including the nine-tailed fox."

* * *

Gohan was walking through the hospital, keeping to his thoughts and sometimes hitting people accidently.

_Do I look like a girl? _he thought, and he imagined the what the Kyuubi would say, _It took you that long to notice?_

_Not important right now, _Gohan thought, not paying attention to where he was going, and ended up hitting a wall.

_Stupid wall, _Gohan grumbled in his thoughts as he glared at, but then noticed the clipboard in the holder, _Sasuke Uchiha..? Oh yeah! Naruko called him The Brooding Teme!_

Smiling, Gohan walked into the Uchiha's room, happy as can be, while the brooding heir was in his 'emo state.'

* * *

"So..." Gohan said, having been bored for the last ten minutes, and was currently munching on hospital food, "What are you doing?"

The Uchiha glared daggers at Gohan and said, "When I get out of here, I will kill you."

Gohan stared at Sasuke more, still eating the food meant for the teme. He then replied, "So it's okay... I guess."

"Leave," Sasuke said quietly.

"But-" Gohan started.

"LEAVE!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes burning with rage.

"Listen teme," Gohan grinned a bit, "I just have two questions for you." He held up two fingers to represent the questions.

Sasuke looked at Gohan a bit angrily but sighed, and replied, "What are they?"

"First one!" Gohan shouted holding one finger up, "What do you think of Naruko?"

Sasuke looked a bit surprised but hid it well, and answered, "A good teamate, a formidable rival, and resourceful."

"What about when you nearly killed her?" Gohan asked, his expression a bit dark.

Sasuke froze, eyes wide in shock, but eventually said, "I wasn't going to."

"That move of yours had enough killing intent to at the very least stop her from moving for weeks to maybe months," Gohan replied, "If the attack had hit her, it would've torn through her skin, and was lucky Is stopped you just in time."

Sasuke looked a bit unnerved but stared at the ceiling and wondered, _Am I any better than... him?_

"Second question," Gohan said, "Why?"

"Why what?" Sasuke asked, clearly not understanding Gohan's single-worded question.

"Why choose this path," Gohan said, "Does this make you any better than your brother? Defecting from people who help you, trying to join S-Rank missing Nins, trying to _kill _your teamate. What does all of this make you? After your revenge, what'll be left? If you continue down this path, everything you love will have died by your hand."

Sasuke continued to stare at the ceiling not knowing what to do.

"Don't chase after him," Gohan finished, "That is just what he wants."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"About your brother?" Gohan asked, which Sasuke nodded to, "Well, besides mind-reading, I was looking at a certain blonde's memories for twelve years."

"NARUKO!" Sasuke shouted in shock before collapsing from opening his wounds.

"Rest," Gohan calmed him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, "Just forget all who have caused you grief, and enter into a blissful sleep. It will calm your nerves."

Gohan turned to leave, but not before Sasuke said, "Thank you."

Gohan turned, and grinned at Sasuke, before he heard, "And get a haircut. You look like a girl."

"Why does eveyone say that!?" Gohan shouted, and Sasuke smirked at the eleven year-old. It seemed a new friendship was forming for him. Sasuke entered blissful sleep, a smirk on his lips as Gohan looked at his long hair. Happieness was all he needed really. All he needed was friends.

**Sorry if some are OOC, and sorry this was a short Chapter. Review!**

"


	11. Chapter 10

"I'd like to get a haircut, ma'am," Gohan asked the man who ran the barber shop- the only one that Naruko was allowed in.

"Sure thing, little girl," the barber smiled, "Is that all that it'll be?"

Gohan started to seethe as the man finished his sentence, "I-AM-A-BOY!"

The barber recoiled, but Naruko said, "He's right you know. You do look like a girl."

Gohan looked at the Kunoichi next to him and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't let some dirty ten year-old live in my stomach for free!"

"You should clean up your stomach then!" Gohan retorted, "The only thing edible in your mind was ramen!"

Naruko glared at him before saying, "I happen to like ramen."

Gohan growled in annoyance, before looking at the barber and said, "Don't cut too much off, please."

The barber nodded, and began to cut the Saiyan's hair, and Naruko snickered as all the barber did was cut off everything past his neck.

* * *

"How far from our destination?" Bardock asked a computer built-in the space pod.

"Ten more hours until you reach planet E-arth," the computer answered, no real emotion in the computerized voice.

"Hear that Treza!" Bardock shouted over the computer, "Ten hours until we get to kick some ass!"

A sigh was heard from the computer speakers, and a woman's voice said, "Okay Bardock, but just how are we going to defeat an empire?"

Bardock smirked and replied, "I have a secret weapon Treza."

Mock surprise could now be heard, "Oh really? What is it then Bardock?"

"Let me tell you, it's legendary," Bardock grinned. Ten hours until they join the battle.

* * *

"Ah," Bills said flexing his mechanic arm, "This fit perfectly, doesn't it Whis?"

Whis, who floated above him chuckled at her apprentice's actions and replied, "Yes it does, but where did you get it?"

Bills grinned and said, "Truth doesn't care if we take something from his universe. I just took the plans from the Portal of Truth, and got it."

"Didn't know you were a scientist," Whis said.

"Who said I was?" Bills asked, "Truth believed I deserved the same arm as, what was his name... Oh yes! Edward Elric was it?"

Whis chuckled and asked, "When do you plan on killing Sage?"

"When the war begins," Bills replied, "And the battle will be in his universe, not mine. We both know who will win this battle, and I don't want to ruin my universe before I start to destroy it."

Whis smirked, and the two left the temple they were in, their meeting over.

* * *

Trunks hurriedly punched in coordinates into his time machine, footsteps heard, growing louder with each step.

"Come out Trunks!" a familiar voice shouted, "Come out and play!"

Trunks punched in the last number and thought, _That's not Gohan. That is only a puppet. Darkness._

As Trunks closed the Time Capsule, a ki blast barely missed him.

"Shit!" Trunks shouted in surprise, "Gotta get out of here!"

He activated the Time Machine, and just as it started to fade, a ki blast went straight through the window, destroying Trunks' arm.

Trunks screamed in pain, and a woman's voice said, "Did I hit him 17? Sound like I did."

The Time Machine, now going haywire, started to fade quickly, the coordinates jumping to random numbers.

_Crap!_ Trunks thought as the coordinates started to go to impossible numbers, _Where the hell is this going to take me!_

The Time Capsule faded completely, Glass shards on the ground, and a pool of blood where it once was.

* * *

"Would you like to run program 42 now, sir," the computerized voice asked Garlic Jr., who smirked.

"Are all the androids released Father?" Garlic Jr. asked into a small metallic piece.

A low voice replied with happiness, "Yes. Activate it."

Garlic Jr. smirked and shouted, "Computer! Activate Program 42!"

The computerized voice asked, "Are you sure, Lord Garlic Jr.?"

Garlic Jr. full-out grinned, bearing his fangs, "Yes! Activate it!"

The computer started to beep before saying, "Program: Makyo Star activated."

Garlic Jr. laughed, and so did his father. With the Makyo Star, nothing would stop them!"

* * *

**Okay, that was really short. But I have a new poll.**

**Put in your review where you want Trunks to end up:**

**1. Potterverse**

**2. Narutoverse**

**3. Universe 18 (Original DBZ Story)**

**4. FMA Universe (Brotherhood)**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

On a long road that looked as if it was covered in scales, there were two odd people. Both had yellow rings over their heads, and their faces were contorted in a mixture of anger and shock.

"How..." the blue fish-like one mumbled in shock, his glasses nearly falling off and through the yellow clouds below, "How is he able to bypass dimensions? He was only a scientist..?"

Suddenly, the taller of the two, who wore an orang Gi and had spiky black hair, looked at the chubby fish-like man and asked, "King Kai... You don't think that Trunks' Future is also..." he didn't finish but both knew what he meant.

"I think so, Goku," King Kai replied, "If the circumstances for Dr. Gero's research are the same, then that means Trunks is alone against both our recreated enemies, and our friends."

"DAMMIT!" Goku shouted, his first time cursing, which was out of character, "I'm going to kill him King Kai! I swear!"

King Kai looked un-surprised at Goku's change in attitude before saying, "Don't give into the hatred Goku. You were taught to be pure, and if you do what you think is right at this time, you'll only be no better than him."

Goku, dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep, asked, "How can this be possible King Kai?"

The kai looked at his former student and replied, "I don't know. But we have to get to the Grand Kai and warn him and the others. There has to be a way to find Gohan."

Goku looked at King Kai with hope in his eyes, and asked, "Why don't we ask the Nameks? They'll help!"

King Kai smiled, having not thought of that, and started to concentrate on Planet Namek, "Of course Goku! With the wishes, we can wish that the Black Water would be reversed, bring you back, and Gohan as well! It'll work perfectly..." The blue Kai soon stopped, his enthusiasm dropping with each word, until he saw a devastating site.

"What is it King Kai?!" Goku shouted in confusion, "Tell me!" He gripped the Kai's shoulder, and saw exactly what had happened, and released his grip as quickly as it came, "Wh...What?!"

"I'm sorry Goku..." King Kai started, his voice blank, with no emotion, "But it appears Namek... has been destroyed."

King Kai stared longer at the image of space rocks, that had once been a beautiful planet, float through space, aimlessly.

* * *

"Who knew you'd be a God of Destruction," Bill said, smirking, "You look so young, yet you are thousands of years old."

The person he was talking to didn't look towards him. It was a teen he spoke to, with long black hair that went to his mid-back. He wore a leather jacket and fingerless gloves. His jeans were a bit worn out, but looked good as ever. There was also a stick strapped to his left leg. The teen responded with a male voice, "Yes. I wish to rid myself of this curse, but it'd only cause me to look at what I've done throughout my endless years. I know what you wish Bills, and hopefully, this will be my last battle."

Bills smirked, and looked throughout the land they were in. It was a large grass land, with a temple in the middle surrounded by knights, all holding glowing swords. The temple was pyramid shaped, and had a red colour, with a flame sprouting from the top.

"Hopefully death will come before I can unlock the secrets of that temple," the teen sighed, and rubbed his forehead, before turning to Bills, showing a boy with dark rings under his eyes, and cuts all over his body.

"You are a strange boy Merlin," Bills sighed, and said, "Join me, and you will most likely get killed. But I know that won't stop you. That will only motivate you, won't it?"

Merlin smirked and said, "You are like me Bills. Unforgiving, and hiding from the past. I hope you will confront your past, unlike me and my cowardice."

Bills growled, and left the land, hoping to never hear someone speak of his past ever again.

* * *

"Son," a rough voice asked a small man that could easily be mistaken for a Namekian child, "When do you wish to attack?"

"The gate won't be ready for one year," Garlic Jr. replied, "I think that'll be enough time for preparations."

"Sire," a male voice said, though deeper than Garlic's, "I have destroyed the planet known as Namek."

"Great work!" Garlic Jr. chirped, obviously happy, "You can get any job done quickly, can't you?"

The man looked at Garlic Jr.- well he looked down- , and replied, "Yes, and I think we both now the reason why."

"Because of what your made of," Garlic Jr. repied, smirking, "Gohan's going to be in for shock, isn't he, Cell?"

Cell grinned, and replied, "Oh, I know he will. I am made from part of him, you know."

* * *

"Ow!" a young voice shouted, "That hurt!"

The voice belonged to a short, purple haired boy in oversized clothes, who was a bit drowsy, "Where am I..?" He suddenly grabbed his mouth in shock, and shouted, "Holy crap! I'm twelve again!"

He then looked down, depressed, "Not only have I been attacked by my friends and family, and nearly killed in my time machine, I'm deaged to a pint sized brat!"

He stood up, and started t walk, but tripped over his clothes, "Downside to being deaged #1- tripping over your now oversized clothes. Upside- There is no upside. Your a snot nosed brat!"

Trunks continued to grumble as he capsulized his time machine, and started to walk through the forest, having found a familiar energy, that he could not place.

* * *

**That was... short. Okay, so now Cell has returned, Namek is destroyed, and Trunks is twelve. Oh, and Bills and Merlin have met.**

**I had wondered who the next person for Bills to meet with would be, and two people had popped up: Merlin and Kayaba Akihiko. For those of you who don't know who Kayaba is, he is from SAO, and is the developer of the game.**

**SSJ1Gohan out! **


	13. Interlude: Tournament of Gods

**The second interlude of this series! Yeah! Okay, I know some of you don't want an interlude, but really, this is just a mini-chapter, with more meaning than the prologue. Now let's get reading!**

In a large, circular room, there were twelve desks, like the ones you'd usually see a judge sit in, and in the center was a pillar that was raised at the same level as the desks. On the pillar was a green object, similar to gem, but you could tell there was something off about it, mainly by the fact it shone brighter than a regular gem (well, usually, they reflect light).

Sitting behind each desk was a being, that looked familiar to something found on Earth. There was a human teen with long hair, and dark circles under his eyes silently mumbling multiple strange words, a number 5 was hovering above him, and looked as if it were fire. The same went for the other numbers.

Next to the teen was a young man, about 18, wearing a black jacket with the Juubi symbol on the back, but he looked like he should be hundreds of years older. This would be true if Gods weren't able to age after being taken. He also seemed to be glaring at the purple being next to him. A number 6 hovered above him.

The purple being was familiar to us all. Bills, the God of Destruction for Universe 7. He wore his usual attire which consisted of old clothing from centuries ago on Earth, and he was enjoying a conversation with a white blob, that was The Truth **(You guys know who that is). **A 7 hovered above him.

The Truth was in an unfamiliar state which was his blob form, which is what he takes when there is more than one person, and he looked like The Dwarf in the Flask, or Homunculus, except completely white, and with no eye. A number 8 hovered above him.

The rest of the group was pretty strange. #10 looked like he was flickering, but everyone knew it was because of how he died. He seemed to have spiky brown hair, and a leather jacket with jeans. A double-edged sword was strapped onto his back.

#11 had straight brown-almost black hair, and a metal handle with buttons littering across it, and a large grin was across his face. He wore a black cape, and brown robes, though sometimes he wore black robes, and on those days, his usually happy demeanor was gone, and he was more depressed than happy.

#12 was gone, but this was the usual since he never bothered to come to any meeting, along with the Gods of Destruction from Universes #1-4. It wasn't that strange considering their deaths, and all of them had been tied to a meeting between important people. At least that's what they knew.

Suddenly, the room darkened, and a beam shot from the gem in the center, drilling into the roof, and you could here Sage mumble, 'About damn time old man.'

The beam started to spread, and become more detailed and started to form an image. It started out not so well an image, more like a blob, but eventually turned into a face, which didn't seem to surprise anyone in the room.

The face was blurred out a bit, but you could make out black messy hair, just barely seen. The eyes were not visible, nor was the mouth. The only things that could be made out were the top of the images head, and it's shape.

"Welcome," it said in a masculine voice, "It is great to see us united once more! Though, once again, The Gods of Destruction from Universes 1, 2, 3, 4, and 12 have not arrived. Ah well."

"Excuse me?" Sage asked, his feet on his desk, "Can we get to this meeting already?"

"Oh yes!" The head shouted, "Thank you Sage. This meeting was called by Bills, Sage, and..." He looked to the Universe 11 God of Destruction, "You?"

"Yes," 11 grinned, "I don't know why, but I love battles, especially to the death." 11 licked his lips, and grinned.

The head chuckled and said, "Okay, since 5 of the Gods are not present, the voting system will be changed. Those who suggested the idea may not vote, that means only Truth, Merlin, and..." A small smirk appeared on the featureless face, "Number 10."

"All in favour?" The head asked, and instantly, the only three able to vote shot their hands in the air, all smirking, but for very different reasons.

"Good!" The head shouted, "The battle will commence. But, I suggest we do something different... how about a tournament?"

"A tournament?!" Sage cackled, "It seems the old fool has finally cracked! A tournament between six people!?"

"Sage..." The head sighed, "You always were an idiot. Always jumping to conclusions. No, this is different. Instead of it just being Gods, you are allowed to take people from your universe- Hell! Your universe's Multiverse even!- and they can compete. I trust that 10 will develop an arena?"

10 looked at the head and replied, "It will be d-d-done," his body flickered at the last word.

Merlin asked, "10, do you want me to repair you?" He waved his wand for effect.

10 looked at Merlin with a kind smile, before replying, "No thank you Merlin, though your kindness is appreciated."

Merlin nodded, and returned to the head, who said, "Is this a good agreement, until Bills asked, "What if they're in another's universe, or dead?"

The head looked at Bills, and answered, "If they're dead, they cannot compete, and if they're in another's universe, they can choose to battle with them."

Sage grinned, and nudged Bills in the shoulder, and the God in question raised his arm, and before Sage could say a word, he was smashed through the wall behind him.

"Well, since the terms have been set, we shall prepare for the battle," The head said, "And I might make an appearance to represent my own universe. This does sound interesting."

Almost all the Gods present nearly choked, because the man who was basically their judge could easily defeat them, and him _joining _the battle would be horrid!

The head shouted, "Goodbye Gods of Destruction. I will tell the others who missed the meeting later." And his head, glowed, before disappearing into the gem.

_If I don't have the boy, then I'll have to persuade that imp!"_ Bills thought in anger, _Though the multiverse may have some people. Who knows, they might have a clone of the boy._

Bills laughed a bit, causing the people to stare at him, as he got out of his chair, and left the room, Sage still in the wall. This tournament was going to be fun.


	14. Chapter 12

**Yeah! A new chapter! Okay, chapters will probably be posted weekly now, so don't worry! Now, onto the chapter!**

Smoke rose from above tall tree tops, drifting through the air, within view of a large building that lay on top of a hill.

The cause of the smoke lay in a crater, coming from yellow, mangled machinery, and small fires and sparks came from them.

In the midst of it all, there was a twelve year-old, purple haired boy, a crazed, down look on his face as he pressed on the buttons of a destroyed control pad.

"What the hell happened?" the boy asked no one in particular, "I know the blast fried the engine, but this..?" he heard movement from behind and carefully extended his senses to find the source.

Finally, he found the source (_Did my powers decrease with my age? _He thought), and it was a powerful being, though he did no sense Ki, instead… he sensed a different kind of energy.

Then, a male voice from behind him asked, "Well… what do we have here?"

Meanwhile, miles away, a meeting was being held between council members, clan leaders, and the Leader of Konoha, Tsunade.

"We can't let that boy walk freely through Konoha," a bandaged man, Danzo, stated, "He could be a great threat to the people of Konoha, as his power rivals that of a tailed beast, maybe even surpasses one of them, or perhaps, all of them."

"Quiet, _Danzo," _Tsunade spoke with a glare aimed at the bandaged man, "If he were a threat, he would have attacked us long before he showed his memories, and why would he attack us?"

Danzo smirked at his superior, "Ah, but someone with his power and intelligence could be able to… let's say, he could construct false memories." His smirk morphed into a grin.

Tsunade glared, but something interrupted them. A loud, _thump _made them all stare at the roof, waiting for the cause of it to reveal itself. Another _thump._

_Thump._

_Thump. _

The roof fell apart after the last one, and dust started to surround them as pieces fell onto the ground. The dust blocked their sight for moments, only being able to make out the shadows of falling pieces and a figure making his way down.

_This… This chakra! _Tsunade thought in shock as the large chakra made its way to the center of the room, while the smoke cleared.

And the holder of the large chakra was a teenage, black haired boy, that held a resemblance to both the Uchiha clan. He smirked and a white flame started to surround him, his clothes turning into robes, and a staff appeared in his hand, as his chakra grew larger.

Ten shapes that looked like Sharigan Tomoe were on the back of the robe, and the boy looked at the people around the room.

"Well…" He started, "It seems I've walked in on something!"

Danzo growled at the teen and asked, "Who are you?"

The teen grinned, and body started to become older, "Well, I'm known by many names…" a beard grew on his face as his hair became white, "But my most famous name is 'The Sage of Six Paths!'"

"Goku…" a blue, fish like man said, "What are we going to do now!?"

A tall man with spiky hair looked off into the distance, looking like the endless sky had him in a trance, "I… I don't know. Namek's gone… Garlic has taken over the Earth… And Gohan is… Gone."

"Maybe we can find other Namekians?" King Kai suggested, "There could be more scattered through the universe."

"But what are the chances of them being able to make Dragon Balls?" Goku asked, his aura showing hints of anger, and depression.

"Well," a new voice said, "It looks like Earth's hero has finally given up."

King Kai and Goku turned around in shock, as the stared at the unfamiliar newcomer. A purple, Cat like being with a metallic arm.

**Okay, Goku does seem OOC, but his home has been taken over, his friends planet has been destroyed, and his son has disappeared. And new chapters will be coming soon! And sorry that it's really short.**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


	15. Chapter 13

"What the...?" Goku mumbled, then asked the cat like being, "Who are you?!"

The cat being smirked at Goku, and responded, "My name is Bills, and I am the God of Destruction for your universe, Universe 7."

"You weren't supposed to be awoken yet!" King Kai shouted, shocked, and Bills looked at him with a grin.

"Yes, that is true, Kai, but I was released earlier due to some... special, circumstances," he responded, licking his lips, "Such as your son entering a different universe, and starting a... how do I put this? A war between the Gods."

"Gohan did not mean to do that!" Goku defended his son, his aura becoming gold, and his eyes becoming blue, "He was forced to do that, and you know it."

"Of course I do Goku, you think I came here just to visit?" Bills mock-asked, "Of course not! I am here to give you an offer, that would not only reunite you with your son, but you may even be... brought back to the world of the living."

Goku shook in place, shocked, and wondering what to do, "All you have to do is battle in this little tournament, defeat the fighters, and take your son back, who I know will be battling."

Goku grinned, and stood up straight, looking at the god in front of him, "Thank you... Bills."

* * *

"The... the Sage of Six Paths?" Tsunade muttered, as she stared at the old man looking at her, "You're... You're dead!"

"Well actually," The Sage replied, "I'm not really dead, and I'm not so alive either, but you can call me a 'God' if you wish."

A fist slammed down on a table, "Enough with this nonsense!" All heads turned to the direction of the noise and saw Danzo... with man red eyes littering his once bandaged arm, and a sharigan on the right side of his head, "The Sage of Six Paths is dead, you fool!"

"Shut up, mortal," The Sage replied in a calm tone, not even looking at Danzo, "I am looking for a few specific people. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharigan, Son Gohan of the Saiyans, Uzumake Namikaze Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, and Obito Uchiha."

"What do you want from us," a lazy voice from the back of the room drawled, and the Sage turned, and grinned at the man who spoke, "I mean, one of those people is dead, you know?"

The Sage chuckled, and said, "Oh, Obito is very much alive Kakashi, and you know it. You can sense that he didn't die in that cavern."

Kakashi put his book away, revealing that both of his eyes were out in the open, and a glare directed at the Sage, "Where is he."

"If you and the others join me, you'll find out," The sage answered, and turned back into his teenage form, but still was in his Jinchuuriki form, "Now let's go Kakashi," and the Sage jumped through the hole in the roof he created, Kakashi following closely. All the while, no one noticed Danzo leaving the meeting room, towards the exit.

* * *

"What is that energy!" Gohan shouted, getting distracted from his spar with Naruko and Sauke, and getting kicked in the gut, causing him to fall over.

"Hah!" Naruko shouted, "We win!" She stuck her tounge out at Gohan, and pulled down her eyelid, while Sasuke lightly chuckled, a smirk on his face.

_"I know this training is making me stronger... Maybe in a year, I could be stronger than... Him," _Sasuke thought, but thought back to what Gohan had said moments before, about an 'energy.'

Gohan got up clutching his stomach, and looked at the sky, as if expecting someone to fall from the sky, right here and now. Sasuke was the only one to catch this, as Naruko was still cheering over her victory, and looked up at the direction Gohan was looking towards, and could faintly feel some sort of powerful energy, as his sensing skills had only started developing.

"Naruko," Gohan said, "Stop cheering... and try to sense any sort of powerful energy."

Naruko looked confused, but went with what Gohan said, and started to sense for any energies, and when she found it, she gasped at the size of it.

"Wh-what is that!" She shouted, when two figures landed in front of them. One was the all too familiar, Kakashi Hatake, and the other was an unfamiliar boy, with what seemed like a cloak of Chakra around him, and an enormous Chakra coming from him.

"Hello Team Seven and Saiyan beast," the teen said, "My name is classified, but you can call me The Sage of Six Paths."

"Arrogant one aren't you?" Sasuke asked the teen, "You are a teen, and if the Sage of Six Paths were still alive, he'd have been an old man."

"Correct, young Uchiha," the Sage smriked, "But what if the Sage of Six Paths became a God?"

"Impossible," Gohan said, then asked, "What are you doing with him Kakashi?"

"Let him tell you," Kakashi simply replied, obviously thinking about something else.

Gohan accepted this answer, and returned his attention the the Teenaged Sage, who said, "You see, due to your disturbance in the Universes, which could have been overlooked if you hadn't escaped, a Battle of Gods has been organized to settle all of the different Universes disputes. And you three are some of the candidates."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, "A Battle of Gods? We can't battle such a power!"

"True, right now you can't but a year will be given to all participants to train their skills, and you are also allowed to take as many others as you like with you," The Sage explained, "Now go over this information in your heads, while me and Kakashi go meet up with an old friend."

Kakashi said,"Have fun," and then he and the Sage jumped into the forest around the training grounds.

"I know who I'm inviting along," Gohan smirked, and flew out of sight, while the other two went in different directions away from Konoha, but with the same ideas as Gohan.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Garlic Jr. asked, "A chance to not only kill that brat, but also Goku! And all I have to do is help you kills some lousy Gods?"

Bills put up a fake grin, but inside he was regretting this, "Of course Garlic, you can even bring your empire along."

"Ah, not only a chance to kill them all, but also a chance to see how my empire would do in battle. I accept."

Bills smirked slightly, but knew that this 'Garlic Jr.' would go out of control. Hopefully, he can be killed before that happens.

**And, complete. Only a few more chapters till the end of this arc, so keep on reading! Also, you probably won't guess which Konoha team will be reborn, but it is one of my favourite teams.**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


	16. Chapter 14

Two pairs of feet landed in the middle of an empty space in a forest, standing behind a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, and black hair. A mask could be seen blocking his face.

The man turned to face Kakashi and The Sage, and said, "Hello." His voice seemed to be playful.

Sage chuckled, looking at his decendent with calm eyes, "Good afternoon... Uchiha Obito."

The man seemed startled, before saying, "What?"

"Is that you... Obito?" Kakashi asked looking at the man he thought was dead, voice wavering in disbelief.

"You still don't believe me Hatake?" The Sage said to the Konoha Nin, his voice impassive, and not facing Kakashi.

Obito took off his orange swirl mask, and revealed an angry face that seemed to have the swirl on the right side, and had a Sharigan in his right eye, and Rinnenngan in his left, though Kakashi could easily tell it was former, thought to be dead comrade.

"Okay Kakashi, boy," he made a glare at the chakra cloaked teen, "What do you want?"

Sage looked like he was about to speak, but Kakashi asked, "Obito... What happened? Why didn't you come back?"

Obito chuckled coldly, no emotion in his voice, "Wow Kakashi... You think I don't remember? That day... The day that you killed Rin."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened, and he reeled back at the mention of his last comrade... the one he killed himself, "You were there?"

"Who do you think killed the Hunter Nin?" Obito growled, and at that moment, Kakashi noticed his new eye, as well as the Sage.

"Uchiha... Who gave you that eye?" Sage growled out, prepared to strike.

Obito chuckled, and responded, "I think you all know him... his name is Madara Uchiha."

"Madara?" Kakashi asked, "He's dead. That's impossible!"

Obito pointed to his Rinnenngan and replied, "This thing is for more than looks, you know?"

"Enough with this pointless conversation!" The Sage shouted at the two, then looked at Obito, "Uchiha Obito, I have an offer for you that you _can't _turn down."

Obito laughed and asked, "What can a brat like you offer me?"

The Sage sighed, and then returned to his old state, and said, "We have the same eyes, Obito. Guess."

Kakashi as well as Obito noticed the Rinnenngan eyes, and while Kakashi wasn't that surprised, Obito was in shock.

"Yes!" Obito shouted, "You can help me! You're the Sage of Six Paths! You can complete the Eye of the M-!" But he was cut off by a kick that came from the Old Sage.

"That idiotic plan you have?" The old man said, "The plan to make everyone a slave to the Genjutsu of that tree, sapping the life out of them! I am not my counterpart, but I am no fool, and I know this plan will end all of human kind!"

_Counterpart? _Kakashi wondered as he stared at the old man next to him.

_What does he mean? _Obito wondered, then said, "What do you mean old man?"

"Madara only wants power, nothing more!" he answered, "He wants to rule a world that he can control! Once this 'Eye of the Moon Plan' is complete, he will double-cross you, and make you a slave to the Genjutsu as well!"

_What?! _Obito wondered, then thought back to his savoir, and pondered his actions. Was Madara really only wanting the power?

Obito glared at the old man and asked, "What the hell do you want?"

The old man chuckled, and returned to his teenage state, "Do you want to participate in a tournament against strong opponents? All you have to do is represent me."

Obito didn't give them a second to think, as he responded, "Would I be allowed to bring... other participants?"

The teen chuckled and said, "As many as you want. Also," he grinned, and stared at Kakashi, "I can make sure that you can return to the Leaf."

Obito grinned, and said, "I accept."

* * *

Gohan flew above the trees, heading straight forward, squinting a bit, before grinning, and said, "I'm here."

Gohan dropped onto the desert below him, standing on a cliff that looked over a large village, and grinned, "There's their energy."

He rose back into the air, and flew towards a large building, nobody noticing him dues to the speed of his flight, and crashed through the large building, landing on his stomach.

"Owww," Gohan groaned out, "He knew that sand could be that hard?"

Suddenly, Gohan was pushed onto a wall, a hand gripping his neck, and he was looking into the green eyes of a red haired boy.

"Who the hell are you," the boy growled, and Gohan sheepishly scratched his head.

"Well..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Naruko had already gotten Tsunade and many ANBU, and all of Rookie 9 (including Team 9) to join her. And now, she was going to recruit Gaara, and she couldn't help but feel that Gohan had gotten into a lot of trouble.

* * *

"Orichimaru-San, what was that chakra!" Kabuto shouted at his master.

"I do not know, Kabuto-Kun," Orochimaru growled, "Though it seemed to have come from the leaf. Come on Kabuto, we must go."

"Where to, Orochimaru-San?" Kabuto asked, his glasses glinting.

"Konoha," Orochimaru spat, "There may be something going on, and we must figure out their plans. We also need Sasuke-Kun, Kabuto-Kun."

Kabuto nodded in return, grinning a bit.

Unknown to Kabuto, Orochimaru was having strange thoughts in his head.

_Why? _Orochimaru thought in anger and grief.

* * *

Sasuke stopped jumping across the trees, and dropped to the ground, as he could faintly sense two people leaving the Sound village.

_That's... Orochimaru and Kabuto?! _Sasuke thought, _They're heading this way! Their going to the leaf!_

Sasuke growled, and turned back to the Leaf villiage, not sensing that one of the energies was torn.

* * *

"So," Itachi murmered, sitting in his chair and staring at the purple haired twelve year-old, "Your a time traveler? And that mess outside was your time machine?"

Trunks nodded, trying to keep a lock on this familiar energy he kept on sensing, but was broken out of his thoughts by the Sharigan user, "I don't believe I'm saying this... but you don't seem to be lying boy."

Trunks brightened, hoping this man would now tell him something about the world he was in.

"But," Itachi stood, "This is too much too be a coincidence. Do you know a black haired boy wearing a purple Gi?"

"G-Gohan?" Trunks said in shock as the energy stopped moving, and he looked at the man in surprise. How did Gohan end up in this world?

* * *

**Short chapter, and I am not really in tune with how Orochimaru would act, but when someone has the power of the ten-tails... yeah.**

**Okay review! SSJ1Gohan out!**


End file.
